


Something Stolen

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [173]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Addict Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Child Neglect, Child Stiles Stilinski, Dead Claudia Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Sheriff Stilinski is an Addict, Sheriff Stilinski is not a Sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Life was hard, and John did his best, but in the end he slipped-up and his son was stolen from him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fellow travelers of my misery. If you aren’t familiar with this series of tales, I shall warn thee each on is written in fifteen-minutes and so here you’ll find glorious mistakes, and not to grand story telling since I am no bard. 
> 
> However if you are brave and kind at heart do take a read, but if you are a wretched soul of only Hate please leave at once you are not wanted here. 
> 
> So this one was created based on the wish of my friend Prevail-Pretzel-Prevail who wanted a fic where werewolves are known, and the Sheriff is an addict and because of his needs his landlord/dealer takes his son to pay for the debt John has to his name with said landlord/dealer. 
> 
> Took me forever to get started.

John’s shaking, shivering where he stood. He felt sick to the bone, achy like never before, the nausea was unlike any he’d known before. And the fact that his two-year old was bawling loudly in his arms while the strangers turned everything upside down within their small apartment, these strangers wear making a great mess off the already messy one bedroom apartment.

These strangers that had forced their way into the small apartment were now attempting to find something of some worth, they were there trying to find something that would help pay-off John’s debt but there was nothing left to find since even before Claudia’s death they’d pawned most things of value; John had already pawned the rings he and his wife had exchange in a small chapel in Vegas to pay for Claudia’s funeral, both of their cars had been sold to help pay for the rent of this miserable place they called home.

Of course most of the money John and Claudia had ever been able to scrape-up had even after the birth of their son gone to the drugs that eventually took Claudia’s life, as well as the alcohol that helped lull John to sleep at night.

`Will you shut that fucking kid up!´ one of the two men barked suddenly startling John out of his disoriented thoughts, he nearly drops his son and probably would’ve dropped his two year old if Stiles hadn’t had his arms wrapped around John’s stiff neck.

`Shut him up or I will.´ the Alpha growled, which really didn’t help to calm Stiles down, if anything the growling just made the toddler cry a little bit louder, Stiles wasn’t just frightened over the whole intruders turning their apartment upside down but Stiles had pretty much been ripped out of his crib that Ennis had decided could be worth something. Stiles’ stomach was also rumbling loudly which was no wonder since he’d been dealing with an upset stomach most of yesterday, John wasn’t entirely sure it wasn’t just a stomach bug since what he’d been feeding Stiles with for over a year was stuff John found in dumpsters since he often sold useless food-stamps to a couple of their neighbors, and thus John could never be entirely sure if it was the food or a stomach bug that made his son sick.

`There’s nothing!´ the other guy was very much human and clearly craving for something much stronger than a cup of coffee which was perhaps the reason the skinny bastard threw John’s last mug against the wall, only just missing John and his son by an inch, `There’s not a fucking thing in this fucking dump that’s worth a fucking penny!´

`There is something of worth here, ´ the familiar cold and feminine voice of Kali said long before the female Alpha appeared before them. John had known the very first time he’d laid his eyes on her and her partner that she would not be as lenient when it came to John’s debts as old-Oscar had been, the slightly less homicidal Alpha had been impaled by Kali who had with her partner swooped into Oscar’s territory killing of his entire pack.

John is fairly certain that there really wasn’t a thing of any real worth in the apartment, he’d pretty much stripped it bare to feed his habit and to keep a roof over his and Stiles’ head, he’d sold all of their sheets and even at his worst he’d sold some of Stiles’ toys leaving his son with just a ratty-old-teddy-bear that he’d fished out of a dumpster; the toy was missing not just its eyes but and arm and a leg too and it still smelled like used diapers and trash, but his son didn’t seem to mind it.

`Like what? The fridge is bust.´ Skinny-man with a bad set of teeth asked looking around with an air of paranoia.

Kali didn’t respond to the question, at least not vocally, but her gaze landed on Stiles and that was enough of an answer of sorts to send John backing away from the female-alpha while trying to hide his son from the greedy gaze of the heartless bitch.

`No.´ John cried out while clutching his son even tighter, `No, you can’t. You can’t. ´

`I can’t?´ Kali asked rather mockingly moving closer to where John was now standing, trapped in a corner trying to cover as much of his son as possible.

`Oh John, ´ the werewolf hummed softly reaching out to rest her clawed hand on the shaky back of his wailing child, `this is all you have left of any worth.´ Her eyes were cold and oh so cruel as she looked into John’s eyes, and her voice was cold and cruel as she told him his son was his only ticket out of the black-hole he was now stuck in.

`No. No there – there has to be something else,´ John started but he didn’t get far as Kali laid down some hard truths to him while pulling out a familiar little plastic bag, tiny little thing that held just what John would need to feel less like dying. She dangled the small bag before him like a carrot on a stick and his fingers itched to snatch it from her but he wasn’t that stupid.

`There’s nothing John. Nothing else, not even your body is of worth anything to me, ´ John hears the smelly little man who’d just been handed his own little bag, no doubt his payment for the job he’d done, say that he wouldn’t even waste a fuck on John if you paid him.

`You have nothing else,´ Kali explains almost gently but her eyes held nothing but the cold calculating look of a heartless person, `this is all you have left.´

John clings to his son ever so tightly but his eyes are on what he and Claudia had explained to Stiles as their medicine the sort of special medicine only adults were allowed.

`There are a lot of people John,´ the Alpha tells him, ` a lot of couples who would pay a fine sum for a healthy little boy,´ and the words she says are familiar to him, she’s been peddling this crap to him since the first day she’d seen his son, `He could be worth a lot of money John.´

`No.Nonono, ´ John repeats earning himself a heavy sigh from the female Alpha.

`Very well John,´ the Alpha sighs, she sounds disappointed but John knows it’s not disappointment she feels, no all she feels is a slight irritation, `I’ll give you a week to come-up with the money to pay your debt.´ She’s moves away from them and John swears he will get Kali her money, he will.

She’s almost at the door when she pauses and says voice low and dangerous, `Oh and John, don’t try and run. I swear John that if you make us chase you,´ and now as she turns her gaze towards him yet again her eyes glow bloody red and John feels suddenly very afraid, very afraid, ` I will not care a damn about you paying back what you owe me. I’ll have you watch as I slowly skin your son alive, and if that doesn’t kill him, well I’ll just start removing bits and pieces off of him until I finally reach his heart.´

John is shaking in his boots, if he had boots that is, as the she-wolf leaves with her mate and the addict that no doubt would get his fix as soon as he was out of the apartment. John clings to his son tightly even after Kali was surely long gone, he swears into his sons dirty hair that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him, that he’d find the money somehow before the week was over.

~*~*~*~

John thinks he’s dying, he honestly feels like he’s about to die as he lays there on the matrass that now served as his and Stiles’ bed, it reeked of sweat and piss and vomit. He can hear his son crying somewhere inside their small apartment. John can’t tell whether it’s the sort of crying that is born from hunger, loneliness or sickness, he’s too far gone in his own misery to be able to tell what’s wrong with his son. There’s a part of him that wants him to get up and check on his son, but he can’t get past his own discomfort to look for his son and figure out what was wrong with his little boy.

`Oh John,´ he hears the Alpha say, voice soft and gentle just like her touch was against his cheek.

There’s a part of John that’s screaming for him to tell her to leave. There’s a part of him that demands him to not listen to this heartless woman, but her voice is so seductive and the promise of the suffering ending makes him unable to ignore her completely. Her voice, her promises are all so enticing to him that he hangs on every word she says.

`Just sign the papers. Just sign them, and I’ll give you what you need John.´ there’s a pen in his hand and she helps him turn onto his side, helps him find his way to the paper resting against the floor, `Just your name John, that’s all I need and then you can have this lovely little needle that will make you feel oh so good.´

John’s eyes avert from the paper and pen, his eyes moving towards the syringe placed on a silver tray. The syringe sits there, waiting for him, and John knows he shouldn’t do it because there’s something dark and terrifying about the way Kali smiles at him, there’s something wrong about the way she keeps coaxing him to sign the papers before him; still although he knows something wasn’t right with this situation, although he knows that something bad would happen once his name sat on the pale pages of the paper he’s unable to read, he finds his hand grasp at the pen and his signature starts to appear on one page after another.

With each page signed the Alpha becomes more satisfied with him.

`Good John, ´ the she-wolf says while tucking the signed papers inside her jacket, `Now lay on back down, and I’ll give you what you need, that’s a good man John.´

John does as he is told, he barely notices when the needle slips into his needle marked skin.

`Now you just enjoy,´ she tells him as the thing many preached was poison and claimed to be the destroyer of men slipped into his bloodstream, immediately making him feel so much better, `I’ll leave you some extra for later.´ She gets up from beside him then, and he knows in the back of his now clouding mind that there’s something, someone he shouldn’t forget or leave alone with the she-wolf but John just can’t get his mind to focus on this thought; he just wants to slip down into comforting warmth that suddenly spreads through his skin, that makes him feel so light and good.

And so he closes his eyes even though he hears his son screaming for him, and he barely registers the sound growing faint and distant with the closing of a door.

He feels so good, so comfortable, he’s in heaven.

~*~*~*~

There was nothing easy or pleasant about traveling across the country with a small child that refused to get with the program, and of course Kali had known this but still she was amazed by how truly taxing it was trying to get the little runt to Beacon Hills without killing the little shit. The toddler continued to cry and scream for its useless father, the promise of a better life with toys and such did nothing but upset the little bastard.

Not even the promise of two good daddies calmed the little creature down.

Kali had of course been prepared for some crying but the amount this boy did was beyond her understanding, and the more the screamed for his daddy the less she began to care about his welfare, they gagged the boy and even locked him in the trunk once or twice when the tears and whimpers became too much to handle; it was either the trunk or the kid dead in a ditch, and frankly a dead kid wasn’t worth thirty-grand and the risk of getting on the wrong side of the Hale pack really wasn’t all that appealing to either her or Ennis, and so the screaming and crying toddler spent a good amount of hours stuck in the trunk of Ennis’ car.

By the time they reached Beacon Hills the boy looked worse for wear, which was the only reason for the sudden stop at a small motel.

`Let’s see if we can’t give the smelly little creature a quick bath.´ Ennis said before climbing out of the car, he seemed as stiff as Kali felt as she slipped out of the car, while Ennis went to get them a room Kali took her time to stretching out the stiffness in her body and just breathing in the fresh air before turning her attention back to the car.

`Ennis,´ Kali called out to her mate just loud enough for him to hear her but not loud enough to tiny little human ears to pick-up, `for the sake of our sanity, let’s just tell the kid we’re taking him to see his daddy, alright?´

`Fine with me dear.´ was all her big-log-of-a-husband said.

Kali unlocked the trunk of the car and put on the friendliest of expressions.

The little boy looked up at her warily, tears still streaming from his puffy little eyes.

`Alright sweetheart, ´ Kali said with the most gentlest of voices which wasn’t easy for her to muster for anyone other than Ennis since she was not a woman with a soft heart, `We’re going to take you back to daddy.´ Those brown eyes widened at this and Kali knew the little boy didn’t think for a second that she might be lying, still so innocent and young.

`Now I’m going to get that nasty thing out of your mouth and untie you,´ Kali told the little boy before removing the gag that had been made from a pair of Ennis’ socks and a torn piece of the smelly old blanket the boy had been wrapped in when they’d picked him up; a blanket Ennis had thrown out of the car during a fit of rage when the one thing he really wanted to throw out the window was the little boy that had been clutching at the blanket for days.

`If you’re good you don’t have to get back into the trunk once we’ve cleaned you up.´ and this is a promise Kali intends to keep, `but you have to be a good little boy, so no crying or screaming anymore, alright? ´ the little boy nods eagerly, trustingly, and he doesn’t scream when she takes the gag out of his mouth.

`Thirsty?´ Kali asks before moving to untie the little boy who nods eagerly, the boy trusts her enough not to fight her as she pick him up, and isn’t wary at all about accepting the drink of water she offers.

`I see daddy? ´ the boy asks once some of his thirst had been dealt with, eyes wide and hopefully.

`Yes, once we get you all cleaned-up and into nice clean clothes.´ Kali tells the little boy who cracks the biggest smile she’s seen on a child, and those little arms wrap themselves around her neck, hugging her tightly before planting a little kiss against her cheek while thanking her over and over again.

Now perhaps if Kali had a heart, if she was a better person she might’ve felt bad about the lie she’s just told the little boy, especially so as the little boy doesn’t fight her or Ennis as they take him to their motel room and washed him clean before dressing him like a human toy. Kali however wasn’t a good person and so she felt nothing but a sense of urgency as she had no desire to be late when it came to delivering the boy to his new parents.

For the first time, during their long journey to Beacon Hills the little brown eyed boy doesn’t cry or fight them as they buckled him in the car seat they’d borrowed from one of their neighbors, the boy babbles excitedly about how he was going to give his daddy a great big hug and a kiss too once he was back with his mother. The stupid little brat even told them how he couldn’t wait to hug Mr. Bear too. 


	2. Oh, how we’ve waited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow creatures of this massively messed-up but still somewhat beautiful world. A little chapter to add to this little tale, hopefully someone will enjoy it and if not then I’m sorry for wasting your time.
> 
> Now I know Kali asks Stiles if he’s ready to see his daddies, and Stiles says yes, at that moment Stiles doesn’t understand that daddies isn’t daddy, he’s so eager and happy to be reunited with his daddy and so he doesn’t really think about the word daddies. Stiles is also quiet due a state of confusion, fear, concern. 
> 
> Oh and Peter referring to Stiles as their possibly future son is simply because he and Deucalion have been burned in this front in the past, so he doesn’t dare to hope that yes the little child is going to be their little boy, and yet he cleans and makes everything ready for Stiles’ arrival because he wants to believe that this will be the child that is meant to be theirs.

`Will you please stop. ´ Peter hears his mate of many years say from the other room where Peter had left Deucalion with a good book and a fine cup of tea, there's an unfamiliar harshness in his mates ever seductive voice. 

 

Peter did understand the base of Deucalion's annoyance, which was born from a reasonable amount of frustration that Peter had nourished by his own actions.

 

To say that Peter's anxiousness had consumed him whole was an understatement, it was reasonable to say that the uneasiness within him made his behaviour truly unbearable for those around him.

 

From the moment Alpha-Kali had called and asked them whether or not they were still interested in adopting a child, a little boy who was no longer wanted by his own father, Peter had been as Deucalion called it nesting.

 

Peter had been preparing their home for their possibly future son, cleaning the house from the basement all the way up to the attic, he'd cleared the guest bedroom next to the master bedroom and turned it into the perfect bedroom for the little boy Alpha-Kali. Peter had cleared and re-decorated the bedroom chosen for their son seven-time, his desire was for this room to be extra special, borderline magical, for the little boy who hadn't had the best start in life according to the female alpha. Peter had even spent hours upon hours getting the property on which their fine house stood ready for their little human boy, he'd cleared any dangerous plants and other things that might get the little boy into trouble or hurt. Peter had spent an entire night child-proofing the home to the little boy that Kali had offered him and Deucalion. 

 

`Peter, my love, _please_ stop. ´ Deucalion says as he starts towards the kitchen, abandoning his book and cup of tea which was never an easy thing for him to do after all Deucalion enjoyed these peaceful moments of tea and reading a good book. 

 

`The house is clean. Beloved, there's not a speck of dust anywhere.´ Deucalion goes on to say while slowly, cautiously, approaching the large pantry where Peter was once more. Peter had rearranged the well stocked pantry over and over again, a pantry cleaned so many times during the long wait that Peter had completely lost count of how many times he'd focused his anxious energy on the fine pantry. Then again, Peter couldn't really say how often he'd done the same to all the other rooms within the house that was a source of pride for Peter.

 

` Mate if mine, the pantry is clean and perfectly organized. ´ Peter hears his mate say, Deucalion's voice less harsh now but still there's something pleading in fine rich voice, ` There's nothing more for you to do Love, you've done everything possible to make our home perfect for our little boy. There is nothing more you can do. ´

Peter turns around to face his handsome mate who leans against the doorframe of their impressive pantry, a pantry that had like most of their beautiful home been featured in two different magazines, and as fine as the pantry was his mate was much more appealing in appearance even when he wore an exasperated look. The unseeing eyes still so expressive and warm with affection.

 

It had broken Peter's heart when Gerard Argent had during a false peace-treaty blinded Deucalion, seeing his mate injured and unseeing was an experience Peter would happily never experience again and wished he'd never had to have experienced, even now while knowing that Gerard Argent and many of his men were locked away he still felt uneasy and worried for Deucalion's safety as well as his own. It didn't matter that Deucalion was an alpha, many would still try and kill him likely for the power he possessed. 

 

`You think we'll have him? ´ this anxious question was one that Peter had never intended to give life too, he'd done his best to be brave and strong for Deucalion, but being brave and strong had just become a little bit too much and so this question he'd feared to voice spilled out of him.

 

Peter had done his best to ignore and not to voice the fear that had been chewing at his insides. This dread that had come to life since the possibility of having a child finally became a real possibility. This uneasiness that clawed at his insides had not been put at ease even after the phone call from the father of the child that was _promised_ to him and his mate, the worthless excuse of a father had promised that his son would be theirs as long as he was paid the asked price. Regardless of the stranger swearing over the phone that the small child called Stiles would be Peter's soon, the anxious werewolf was unable to stop worrying that the child would never be his and Deucalion's, after all they'd been in this situation before as had many other same-sexed-werewolf-couples since many humans didn't want their young to be raised by werewolves much less two male werewolves, and that one or both were Alpha's also worked against having any luck in adopting a child.

`Oh Peter. ´ his mate says so softy, so sorrowfully that it hurts Peter's own heart, and Peter gladly sinks into the comforting embrace Deucalion offers him, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Peter breathes in the comforting scent of mate and home, all of which reminds him that even if they were left without a child they would still have each other.

`He'll be here soon my Love. ´ his mate says as if there was no shadow of a doubt that the child would become theirs, Peter was very much tempted to abandon this suffocating fear that gripped him so tightly, but he dares not in fears of heartbreak and disappointment.

`Kali called, remember? ´ Deucalion goes on to say, questioning softly, his voice soothing and coaxing a short nod from Peter.

 

Of course Peter recalls the short phone call between Deucalion and Kali. It was because of that very phone call that had driven Peter into cleaning the pantry once more.

 

They were so close to having a child, and yet not close enough. There were no papers signed, no child in Peter's arms, until then _anything_ could happen. _Anything_. 

 

Standing inside the already spotless pantry Peter had started to worry about the flavours of juice he'd bought, after all what if this child didn't like any of them? What if this little boy wouldn't like any of the treats Peter had bought for him? Did that make him a failure as a parent if he already failed at picking out juices and treats for his son? What about all the clothes? The toys? Had Peter done anything right? Had he bought anything that the little boy would like?

 

Although Peter never wanted to admit it to himself or his mate, he'd started to worry whether or not _he_ would indeed love this child Kali was providing them, a child that came with a price that was almost as high as that of the house they now called home. It terrified Peter to think that he might not love this child but dislike it deeply. What if all the damage the birth-father and mother had done to this child made the boy simply something Peter couldn't love? A child deserved to be loved and cared for, and Peter knew this, but he still feared he might be unable to give the child everything it deserved.

Now that Peter stood there, feeling the secure and strong arms of his mate wrapped around him, Peter would've thought that his fears would vanish, but it did no such thing.

 

He still feared what might happen if he did find himself unable to care for this child, a child that was already so very expensive, too expensive for people not blessed with the good finances that he and Deucalion shared.

 

What if Peter disliked this child but Deucalion loved him? Or what if Peter loved this child but Deucalion didn't? What if _this_ child was one that simply couldn't be loved? What if _this_ child was one of those children that were simply unlovable? What if this child of theirs would be one that they would be tempted to send back, to abandon at the side of the road? 

`Stop worrying. ´ his mate tells him before kissing on the temple, a kiss full of love and devotion.

 

` Our son will be here very soon. ´ Deucalion tells him, promises him, holding him just a little bit tighter, completely unaware that the nature of Peter's worries had changed its original shape.

 

Peter simply doesn't have the heart to tell his mate that it's the prospect of the child arriving that causes him unease now.

 

Although Deucalion would have everyone believe that he could do without a child to raise, that his life was perfect even without a child Peter knew better, he knew how much his mate wanted this child after all they had been trying to adopt for years now. It would no doubt break Deucalion's heart to hear Peter suddenly second-guessing their decision in adopting a child born to two addicts, the mother already passed and at peace and the father surely soon to do the same.

 

Peter keeps silent about his fears and simply hugs his mate a little bit tighter while hoping that all would be well. He finds some comfort in knowing that come what may they would still have each other, no child could break the bond between them.

 

Together they stand there in the pantry finding comfort from one another, they stand there until Deucalion finally breaks it.

 

`Now, not that I do not appreciate your fine pantry, ´ his mate says softly, ` but perhaps we could move this to another place, one which doesn't tempt me to steal away a few cookies. ´

`No. No cookies. ´ Peter tells the werewolf he was destined to spend the rest of his life,  before pulling away from his handsome mate.

`You've already had enough cookies. ´ Peter continues to say while ushering his mate out of the pantry, and it was true as he'd allowed his mate to have five chocolate-chip cookies.

`I'm a werewolf. ´ his mostly blind mate declares as if Peter wasn't aware of this fact.

 

`An Alpha werewolf, Peter. ´ Deucalion continues to say as he is pushed out of the pantry.

 

`I doubt, my darling, that there's a limit on how many cookies I'm allowed. ´ Deucalion says his voice full of amusement, he opens his mouth to continue with something or other but Peter isn't having any of it.  They were werewolves, yes indeed, but that didn't say they couldn't at least try and eat healthy. 

`Don't start the whole I'm the Alpha nonsense with me. ´ Peter tells his mate while giving him a playful slap on his fine rear the one he loved to squeeze whenever possible, and closing the door behind them swiftly.

 

 `I'm the Alpha of this house, ´ Peter reminds the man who had lost his sight when trying to secure a safe future for them and their pack, ` _you_ Mister, agreed to this, and so I _am_ the dictator of this household and you are the Alpha outside it. ´

`So unfair. So very unfair. ´ his mate grumbles before pausing as does Peter, the sound of a car approaching their house breaking their private moment of gentle teasing.

 

The sound of a car approaching their house is enough to cause both Peter and Deucalion to stop breathing, the sound of the unfamiliar car coming closer and closer to their house causes their hearts to skip a beat or two.

 

This is it and they both know it.

 

Deucalion takes a firm hold of his hand, breathing out a hopeful, `Oh this is it. ´ Peter responds to his mates short but very fitting statement by giving the familiar hand a firm squeeze, feeling suddenly completely unprepared for the little boy they had been expecting for months. 

 

Neither werewolf moves, at least not until the car pulled up to a stop right outside their fine house, a car Peter noted had been driving a little bit too fast up to their house. Peter can't help but think it might be Alpha-Ennis driving, the man had always had a taste for speed. It wasn't until the car came a harsh stop that the need to move took over.

`It's time. ´ Deucalion says voice but a whisper in the silent house, as they began to move towards the front-door that was reinforced to withstand even the most determined Alpha's assault. Deucalion's words has the power to cause Peter's heart to do very strange things.

Holding hands they make their way to the front-door, their steps are eager in a very uncharacteristic sort of way. 

 

`Ready? ´ Deucalion asks him, one of his hands hovering shakily near the set of locks that helped keep their house secure, the other hand that held the golden band that Deucalion wore gave Peter's hand a gentle squeeze.

 

`Ready as ever. ´ Peter replies, wanting nothing more than to ask for a bit more time, a little bit more to make sure this adoption wouldn't end-up a grand disaster, one which would end-up on the pages of newspapers, a disaster that would hold enough misery to be worthy to take time on the various news channels.

 

With a great deal of dread Peter watches his mate unlock the one door, a door that stood  between them and the child promised to them, a child the father had described sweet-natured but shy but a man desperate for money would hardly say his son was a monster.

 

Peter begs all of his ancestors to please make this child more a blessing than some terrible curse, after all who knew what damage all the drugs and alcohol the mother had consumed and used during the pregnancy had done. Peter was prepared for some problems such as learning difficulties and other minor issues, but if the child was ruined in more destructive ways then Peter wasn't sure he would be able to handle it.

 

Peter wasn't ashamed to admit he didn't want a horror of a child. In all honesty he'd rather have an ugly child than one of those little monsters that screamed and threw horrific fits several times a day.

Holding his breath Peter steps out onto the front porch with his mate, Deucalion staying comfortingly close, their joined hands clinging to each other tightly.

 

`Breathed my darling. ´ Peter hears his mate say as he brings Peter's hand up to his lips placing a soft kiss on the back of Peter's hand.

 

Anxiously Peter watches as Alpha-Kali and her often silent mate exit the car that wasn't to Peter's liking, and it was most defiantly a car that wasn't all that child-friendly or safe. 

 

Peter hears his mate greet the Alpha couple with such warmth and friendliness that showed that the two Alphas still held a firm place in Deucalion's heart. Since Peter and his mate were mated Kali and Ennis were downgraded, they were now just distant friends rarely spoken too and never invited over for dinner. Peter knew that it was because of him and his family that his mate had slowly cut Ennis and Kali out of his life, and Peter hoped that once the child was with him and his mate that their little family would never again have to deal with _these_ people. There was just something about Kali that always made Peter feel uneasy and on high-alert, and Ennis simply felt like someone who might snap any moment which was something Peter's lovely home could do without.  

 

Deucalion released his hand as he made his way to greet his former-friends, friendliness permeating from every movement and gesture made. With his mates hold of his hand lost Peter felt almost abandoned and forgotten. He felt rather hurt by the easiness with which his mate left him alone on the porch.

 

Slowly Peter follows his mate down the freshly scrubbed steps, but unlike his mate Peter doesn't focus his attention on Kali and Ennis, he doesn't even greet them for he knows neither one would give a damn about his hellos. Peter focuses all his attention on the car that held possibly a nightmare, his focus falls on what would be the backseat of Ennis' and Kali's car.

 

Peter can hear the little heart beat of a small child, a heart so young it could only belong to that of a very young child, this heart was strong and excited. The sound is like music to his ears, just as Deucalion's heartbeat was. There's also a reasonable amount of anxiousness there  which whispers from within the car and Peter could understand that particular feeling, after all he and Deucalion were strangers to this child who was starting a new-life far removed from his birth-father. 

 

_Starting a better life_ , Peter can't help but think, this child would no longer suffer hunger or cold, this child would never be left feeling alone and would be granted a great many things that the human father could never even dream of providing.

 

Peter is very much tempted to just go for the child, to ignore the fact that the child was inside a car belonging to another Alpha, and that the child would belong to Kali and Ennis until they relinquished their rights to him as the father had already done. However great his want is, Peter doesn't dare to do anything that might jeopardize his and Deucalion's future with the little boy in the car, and so he stands at a respectable distance from the vehicle,  feeling very much like  the female-Alpha held an unfair power over him and his mate.

 

Kali, the Alpha who had always possessed a vicious side to her nature, was able to call this adoption quits at any given moment, at least she did until the papers were signed and the last payment was made. 

 

Until the papers were signed and the money and the child exchanged hands, Peter had to be at his best behaviour to ensure that he and his mate would not spend many more years waiting for another chance to adopt, he knew from sharing tales and worries with other couples stuck in the same miserable boat as him and Deucalion that never getting a child was a possibility. He's spoken to many couples, now of great age, that hadn't been gifted a child and heard the joined regret and sorrow in their voices.

 

`Ready? ´ Kali asked suddenly, and wasn't that just a foolish question.

 

Certainly Peter was still nervous about what the future would hold for him and his mate _and_ this child he had yet to see, but regardless of his fear Peter still wanted the promised boy. The want, the need to have a child, a little life to love and care for was so strong that any fears he had were no match to the sheer want of being a parent. 

 

`Of course! ´ Deucalion exclaims much too loudly, startling Peter and a few birds nesting in the nearby trees. 

 

` We've been ready for months. Years. ´ Deucalion declares truthfully his delightful voice light with childish eagerness,  revealing just how much he's been waiting for this day to come.  

 

`Alright. Alright. ´ Kali laughed then, it's no a friendly sort of laughter, it was full of wicked amusement and delight but Peter could ignore it as he watched eagerly the she-wolf make her way back to the car.

 

 Watching this woman that Peter disliked a great deal, and dislike was the kindest of terms with which to describe those unkind feelings he had for this female-alpha. It wasn't only Peter who disliked Kali, his own sister had warned him and Deucalion against trusting Kali, saying she was no more likely to gift them a child than she was to showing any human mercy. 

 

Watching Kali Peter felt his heart beat with such a horrific speed that it left him breathless and with a terrible ache in his chest.

 

While Kali reached for the door that separated a small child from its parents,   Deucalion moved to stand next to Peter wrapping one arm around his waist, Peter never struggled against his mate when pulled close to Deucalion's side, and if Peter was honest he appreciated the solid comfort Deucalion offered him. 

 

`Breathe my Lovely. ´ Deucalion softly whispered into his ear and Peter does as he is told, at least for a little while, he however stops breathing the moment one half of the Alpha-female disappears into the car. Peter hears her ask the child inside the car if he was ready, she asking also the little boy if he was going to be a good little boy for his daddies.

 

Being called daddy, be it by Kali, grants him this wonderful feeling of euphoria which he'd never felt before, and Peter he almost vibrates out of his own skin then with excitement. He is about to be daddy, a real father. After all the tears and anger, the frustration and hurt, he and his mate were going to be parents. 

 

`Yes. Yes. Yes. ´ Peter hears the sweetest and softest of little voice respond from within the car, and his heart swells with love for certainly a voice so sweet, so innocent, couldn't belong to a monster of a child?

 

`I be good. ´ the little boy promises and the little heart doesn't skip a beat, that beautiful heart doesn't change its beat the slightest for there's no lie there. Hearing the small child, hearing the goodness of his nature in but his voice, Peter just wants him. He just wants this child to be his and his mates, and he'll pay Kali and the birth-father anything they would ask. 

 

As soon as Kali brings this little boy out of the car for Peter to finally see, Peter's heart stops beating and his world tilts, and he knows he'll _never-ever_ give this little boy up. _Never._

 

With a shaky  voice  full of emotions Peter cries out softly with joy and love, `Oh my God. Oh my God. ´

 

 The child he'd never seen before due to a lack of pictures, was beautiful. His son was absolutely beautiful, heartbreakingly beautiful, and Peter can't understand how anyone could give-up such a beautiful child.

 

Peter can't help himself as he heads towards the alpha holding the little boy promised to him and his mate. Suddenly all the rules of engagement between Alpha's mattered not to him. Leaving his mate standing alone and unknowing about the beauty of their son-to-be, Peter heads towards the wide-eyed little boy that would be loved and cherished. Peter doesn't even hear his mate ask him about the child, for at that moment all Peter could see was the little boy, and all he could hear was the rapid beat of the little heart within the tiny body.

 

This little boy was so much more than what Kali or the birth-father had told Peter and Deucalion, indeed the child had pale skin but it was a beautiful sort of paleness that Kali hadn't given any justice too, Peter's little boy had skin as pale as the winter moon and it would be the envy of many. The unfortunate brown eyes as Kali had called them, were wide and beautiful, doe-like and not at all unfortunate in colour.

 

`He's beautiful. ´ Peter whispers, he simply can't speak above a whisper as he's suddenly chocking on his own emotions, `So very-very beautiful. ´

 

Peter just wants to reach out, to take this little boy into his own arms and never let him go. He wants to hold this beautiful child and learn every detail of his pretty little face so that if anyone asked him to draw it he could without missing a single detail. The way this little boy seemed to glow with youth and excitement was such a wonderful thing to see, and Peter swore he would spend the rest of his life making sure this glowing joy never vanished.

 

It seemed as though the little boy was searching for something, his pretty eyes which were not the displeasing colour of brown that Peter had been expecting, those eyes were something richer and finer than any shade of brown he'd been expecting, those beautiful eyes were now darting this way and that way, searching for something.  

 

`Isn't he just. ´ Kali says with what can only be described as distain in her voice, which wasn't a great surprise since this female-alpha had no love for children, never had, going as far as to make sure her own mate could never impregnate her. But whatever Kali might think of the little boy she was holding in her arms it mattered not to Peter, and certainly it didn't matter to Deucalion either.

 

`Want to hold him? ´ Kali asks suddenly, unexpectedly, and Peter nods eagerly, his hands already reaching out towards the child who appeared to be in need of more than just a few good meals. Peter had been made aware that the child had suffered neglect, the female-alpha hadn't really painted a Kali a pretty picture of the life the little boy had lived in the care of his biological-father, and yet nothing she had told Peter prepared him for how truly thin this little boy was.

 

With a cold, heartless, laughter bubbling out of her Kali hands him the little boy who continues to look around, the small child doesn't try and cling to Kali as Peter had expected instead the small child seems perfectly fine being handed over to him which Peter thinks is a very good sign.

 

`Hi. ´ is all Peter can say to the child who keeps turning his little head this way and that way, looking around with wide beautiful eyes.

 

`Say hello Stiles. ´ Kali tells the silent child who was slowly losing the fine glow of excitement and joy, a sense of anxiousness taking a firmer hold of the little boy. But even without the glow of excitement all Peter can see is beauty. Kali's demand startles the little boy who goes absolutely still, pretty brown eyes growing wider before finally looking at Peter, licking his tiny pouty lips nervously the child seems to think carefully what to do before deciding to obey Kali.

 

`Hi. ´ the soft sweet voice whispers, so sweetly shy that Peter can't stop himself from cooing at the little child who was so much more than he'd ever imagined.

 

`That's a good boy Stiles. ´ Kali says in the same sort of a way one would speak to a family dog.

 

`Hello Stiles. ´ Peter hears his mate say, the Alpha who had stolen Peter's heart had moved to stand right next to him. 

 

Stiles as the child had been name, a strange name for a wonder of a child, gazes up at Deucalion who smiled at the child with a genuinely welcoming smile. 

 

`Hello. ´ the child parrots, trying no doubt to be good, but this little act seemed to be enough to upset the little one, growing tearful. Distressed little sounds starting to rise up and out of the small body the little boy who had finally come home to them.

 

`What's wrong little one? ´ Deucalion asks gently, genuine concerned, one of his hands the one that held the ring that declared him well and truly taken reaching out to gently stoke the flushed cheek of their little boy.

 

`Shall we move this inside? ´ Peter hears the female-alpha ask, her voice a little bit too forceful, but unlike many times before when he caught Kali acting strangely Peter has no real desire to focus on her, his attention grabbed and ruled by the small child in his arms.

 `We've got papers to sign. ´ Kali reminds them smiling all too sweetly at them, `I'm sure Stiles just wants to be with his daddies, and it's been a long drive for such a little boy. ´ 

 

The reasoning of the female-alpha was rather satisfying to both Peter and Deucalion, or perhaps they were simply willing to believe the long drive was the greatest reason for the child being upset, neither male wanting to think the child was not as overjoyed by this new start. Eager to bind the child to them sooner rather than later Deucalion swiftly says, `Of course. Of course. Right this way. ´

 

Deucalion is quick and eager in his gesturing for Kali and Ennis to follow him and Peter into their fine home, a home neither Kali or Ennis had ever visited due to Peter's deep dislike of the two of them, and if they weren't the ones providing him with such a beautiful and distracting child neither alpha would've ever been allowed inside the house Peter loved so much.

 

Carefully Peter moves towards the house, ever the protective mate Deucalion did his absolute best to keep him from tripping or walking into things with their son in his arms.

 

As they enter the house the small child starts to truly twist and turn in Peter's arms, curious and tearful eyes searching for _something._ These restless movements forced Peter to take greater care  not dropping the little boy, dropping the child now would not build a solid base of trust between him and the little boy who had no idea of how much he was wanted.

 

Deucalion showed them into the fine library that was much loved by both Peter and his mate. Peter knew that his mate hoped that their son would share their love of books, which was why the blind man had bought plenty of books for their son to enjoy, the blind man had also bought books that he and Peter would hopefully spend many hours reading to their child. They both had their own hopes and dreams for this little child of theirs, there was no denying it, but hopefully those dreams weren't too great for their son.

 

The little boy starts to make anxious little sounds as they gather around the desk Deucalion preferred to use when working, the desk stood in the middle of the room all grand and impressive while the desk Peter favoured stood at the very back of the room, and the desks were separated for good reason as not much work was done during the period when the mated pair sat near one another.

 

The miserable and pitiful sound that escapes the small child breaks Peter's heart, and he does his absolute best to try and comfort the little boy who appeared close to tears, but Peter isn't the only one who starts to create the comforting sound that any werewolf parent would make to comfort their young, Deucalion who swiftly forgot about Kali and Ennis moved to stand next to Peter and their little boy while a low soft rumble rose from deep within him. Hearing that pleasant rumbling made it clear that Deucalion viewed this little boy as theirs and would die to protect him.

Standing together, as a couple bound forever, now as _parents_ they focus on trying to settle the uneasiness that their little boy felt.

 

With wide eyes the little boy looks up at both of them. Deucalion grants the small boy a gentle and loving smile, a smile that had only ever been reserved for Peter, and Peter is perfectly fine with now sharing that smile with the sweet little boy in his arms.

`If you gentlemen don't mind, I'd like to finish this transaction quickly. ´ Kali says breaking the small moment between Peter and Deucalion and their soon to be son, a son who seemed to grow more and more anxious even with all the comforting sounds and gentle touches given.

 

`We've got better things to do than stand here. ´ Ennis says while glaring over at the little boy who does his best to hide his face against Peter's neck, the child whimpered at the hostile attention and Peter does his best to shelter the child from the unreasonable hatred coming off of Ennis.

 

`And we're certain, ´ Kali steps in while placing a few sheets of very official looking papers on the fine old desk, clearly ignoring everything that had nothing to do with her earning a comfortable living, `the two of you want to start this new chapter sooner rather than later.´

 

`Of course. ´ Deucalion says before reluctantly creating some distance between him and Peter, trusting Peter to care for their little boy who had started to cry some silent tears against Peter's neck, it was also possible that Deucalion sensed that Kali's and Ennis' presence were doing more harm than good to both Peter and the little boy.

 

Without any ceremonies or theatrics Deucalion picked-up his favourite pen,  and with some hands-on direction from Kali the blind Alpha signed the papers needed to secure Stiles to him and his mate. Peter could see Deucalion's smile grow when Kali informed him there was but one more piece of paper that needed to be signed. They were so close, and both Peter and Deucalion knew it.

 

As soon as Deucalion was done signing his name on the adoption papers, the blind man turns towards his mate, all smiles. 

 

`Your turn. ´ Kali says, eyes sharp as she looks to Peter, and with that his mate moves to take the small child from Peter's arms. There's nothing easy about letting the child go, especially when it's crying, but knowing that he had to sign the papers to secure the little boy as theirs makes it easier to hand the child over to its other-father. 

 

Peter can't help but smile with pride and love as he watched Deucalion show his softer side by kissing the top of the little head, the unfairly blinded man started to gently rock the crying child while humming soft, slipping so easily into parental-mode that it makes Peter love his mate that much more. If Peter had ever worried about Deucalion being able to love this child, those doubts now flew out the window.

 

Taking a seat in Deucalion's chair Peter starts to read the well-written and very legal papers, making sure Kali hadn't snuck something in there that could come back and bite him and his mate in the ass. Peter would never sign anything without knowing exactly what he was signing, not even when all he wanted to do was get rid of the alpha couple watching him, judging him. Once certain all was well and good Peter takes the same pen his mate  used and started to sign his own name on the very same documents his mate had, papers some drug addict of man had signed not too long ago. 

 

Glancing up at his mate and child Peter signs his name on the last sheet of paper, feeling very much like he's suddenly the riches and happiest man in the world.

 

`It's done. ´ Peter tells his mate as he stands-up, Deucalion immediately moves over to him and as if to seal the deal of parenthood between them they share a kiss. 

 

Breaking the kiss Deucalion laughs out merrily, `Congrats daddy, it's a boy. ´

 

Peter can't stop the great big smile that pulls at his lips, and he can't help but say with an air of excitement and joy, `We're parents now. ´ 

 

`Well, not yet. ´ Kali drawls out from where she's standing, gathering a couple of papers, immediately breaking the joyous moment between Peter and Deucalion

 

 `The money. ´ Ennis pipes up from where he's standing, reminding Peter that this was just all about money to Ennis and Kali, they didn't care about this little boy, they didn't give a damn about Peter or Deucalion the slightest, like the man who gave-up on his son all Kali and Ennis wanted was money.  

 


End file.
